


Rally The Troops

by GreyRainbows



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRainbows/pseuds/GreyRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Bridget got Franky to visit Bea in Wentworth episode 4.09</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of months since Franky had gotten the job as a legal aid and although she liked the idea of being able to put the craft she learned in Wentworth to good use on the outside, sometimes it interfered with her relationship. There were nights were she'd brought work home, helping low income individuals who couldn't afford to pay for lawyers with their cases. Other times she looked over different briefs that the lawyers had neglected hoping to find some precedent that would help her firm win the case. While she knew that Bridget was happy for her, she could sense the tension building in the blonde. Joan Ferguson had been placed behind the walls of Wentworth once again but this time as an inmate. She knew the hours that Bridget spent trying to help Vera manage the crafty woman and pitted those cursed with her presence. 

It was because of this that Franky instituted their "one day" rule. The one day, once a week where they didn't allow any of the baggage from work to follow them home. Not that the days were consistent week after week however, Bridget had agreed and Franky believed it was helping the both of the de-stress and reconnect with their partner. Today was their date night and Franky was lucky enough to get off of work early thus making her way over to Bridget's house. Although she and the good doctor no longer lived together, she still knew where the spare key was located. Juggling the groceries she was holding in one hand and fumbling with the key in the other, Franky somehow succeeded in opening the door to Bridget's house before quickly setting the bags down and punching in her alarm code. 

Not long after her arrival, Franky began the process of cooking dinner for herself and Bridget. Date night sometimes consisted of fancy dinners, a stroll in the park at night, sitting around watching old movies or meeting up with some of Bridget's friends to play cards. But because she knew how much her girlfriend loved her cooking Franky decided that night would be a night of relaxation. The crust to her pasta was baking slowly, she'd set the table and filled each wine glass with Bridget's favorite red. A few candles were lit and Franky was sitting on the couch waiting for Bridget to get open. At about 8:30 she heard the keys turn in the lock and a sweet voice call out.

"Franky?"

"In here." Franky answered grabbing the remote and shutting the television off just in time for Bridget to round the corner. "Hey beautiful." Franky greeted her allowing her eyes to roam appreciatively over the curves hugged just right by Bridget's slick gray skirt and loose white work shirt. 

"Hey yourself" Bridget replied a smile on her face. 

Franky got up from the couch and ushered Bridget into her embrace leaning back slightly to catch her eyes "I missed you."

"I've missed you too." Bridget leaned in and gave her a little kiss. "How was your day."

"The usual. How about your's?"

"Exciting to say the least." Bridget broke the hug and reaching over grabbed one of the glasses of wine.

"I'm jealous." Franky joked seeing that Bridget had tensed up at the mention of work.

"I doubt it." Bridget countered.

"You wanna have a sit?" Franky grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it out for her. Bridget sat down and murmured a thank you in reply as Franky walked in the direction of the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"What'd you make?"

"Chicken and bacon ranch pasta."

"Starving." Bridget smiled humorously. 

Franky gave a mock gasp, eyes lightening up in that devilish way of hers. "Are you saying if it was anything else you'd just settle for the wine then?" as she sat a plate down in front of her girlfriend.

"You know I'm always hungry for your cooking Franky." Bridget leaned up to grab the back of Franky's head and pull her down for a kiss.

Franky's lips danced with Bridget's for a moment until she pulled away in order to gather her own food and returned to her seat. "Anything I could have done differently with the dish?"

"It's perfect Franky, thank you." Bridget looked at her smiling in a way that melted the brunette's heart everytime she saw it. 

"Glad you like it." franky blushed at the compliment and shoveled food into her mouth. 

The two women talked about anything and everything. Topics ranged from clothes to politics to sports teams. Both determined to keep their minds off of their respective jobs. Until the topic switched to Franky and her P.O.

"You still making it on time to your appointments?" Bridget inquired trying to act nonchalantly about her question.

"Every two weeks yeah. Why?" She looked up from her glass eyebrow raised. 

"You're sure everything is..." Bridget paused, "Okay?" she finished slowly.

"Hey..." Franky stretched out her hand to cover Bridget's hand across the table. "Everything alright with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine" Bridget flashed her pearly teeth and yet couldn't make eye contact with her companion at the table. 

"You sure?" She ducked her head trying to make eye contact.\

"Yeah." Bridget returned unconvincingly. 

"Gidge?" Franky asked this time with more assertion. 

"It's Ferguson. She'd been causing some trouble at the prison and -"

"Didn't we agree not to bring work home on date night?" Franky questioned head tilted in a pleading fashion.

"Franky this is serious." Bridget huffed sternly.

"I hear ya. I do. But it's date night Gidge...I just want one night without hearing about the Freak yeah?" She begged.

"I just want to make sure you're not caught in the cross-hairs that's all Franky."

"Of what?"

Bridget paused and breathed heavily before composing herself. "Ferguson's made a move on Bea Smith."

"What sort of move?" Franky leaned back in her chair eyes wide.

"She almost drowned."

"Jesus! What happened?" Franky's eyes searched Bridget's for an answer.

"Some women were caught in the kitchen with Ferguson and Smith. It's unclear who pressed the panic button but when Mr. Jackson got there, Smith was wet and unresponsive."

"Well, do the girls know? Is she okay?"

"She's stable and back in her unit. Problem is..." Bridget's gaze locked on Franky. "We can't get her to come out of her bunk. She won't talk to anyone."

"Well can you blame her?" Franky gawked astounded at the recent turn of events. "Girl probably doesn't know who to trust."

"Never knowing who wants to fight you or fuck you huh?" Bridget repeated Franky's statement from one of their earlier sessions.

"You remembered." Franky chuckled.

"Of course I do." She glanced at her lover affectionately. "And anyway, it doesn't look good. Top Dog cowering in her cell?"

"Let me inside. Let me talk to her."

"No that's not an option." Bridget answered dismissively.

"Why the fuck not?" Franky barked.

"For one you're on parole Franky. And secondly, Ferguson's dangerous. She's not the type of woman you can keep toying with without expecting some reprecussions."

"I'm a big girl alright? I can handle her." Franky folded her arms over her chest.

"Besides who's to say Bea will want to see you?"

"I don't give a flying fuck what she wants. I need to get in there."

"I can promise you won't win her over with that attitude." 

"Look my girls are in there. Dors, Liz...Booms. They need her Gidge...and I need her to protect them." When Franky saw that Bridget still wasn't convinced she slid her seat over and gripped Bridget's thigh firmly. "I'll be in and out of there within the hour." Franky promised. "Besides that's all the time they give you anyway." She joked away causing Bridget's eyes to soften even more in light of her humor.

"One day. One hour and you let this whole thing go. Are we clear Franky Doyle?"

"Crystal."


	2. Ghosts of Prisons Past

When Bridget agreed to let Franky return back to Wentworth neither women were sure of what they were getting themselves into. Franky breathed in deeply while she sat in the car composing herself before getting out and walking towards the front door. She waited in line along with the other visitors repeating in her head the items that were banned from Wentworth's facilities and mentally checking that she'd left them in the car. The experience was surreal. She watched as some of the familiar guards did a second take at the visitor log when they saw her name. They looked up and gruffly acknowledged her by her first name, clearly not sure if they were meant to be strict or pleasant with the former inmate. Franky, on the other hand, took great joy in calling each of them by their first names ignoring the rules that once bound her. When she was called back into the room to be search she formed a slightly smile on her face as Ms. Miles walked into the room. The blonde haired woman sighed and shook her head regretfully.

"You know the rules Franky, let's make this quick aye?"

"Good to see you too Ms. Smiles", Franky smirked disrobing and calling the guard by the nickname that irritated her most.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Seeing old friends." Franky commented back as Ms. Miles continued the degrading cavity search

Standing up she handed back Franky's clothes and spoke softly "You the supplier now?"

"What?" Franky asked genuinely offended.

"Don't play dumb Franky. We both know how smart you are so playing dumb doesn't suit you. Are you the one bringing in the gear?"

"I'm not on that shit anymore _Linda_." Franky spit back her name.

"So who are you here to see?"

"Check the visitor's log." Franky pulled on the rest of her clothes. "We're done here." She glanced over at the door raising an eyebrow pointedly.

Ms. Smiled smirked and opened the door to the visitor's room allowing Franky to leave. With her back turned to the guard Franky forced herself to breathe. Yes she was back in Wentworth but she was now on the other side of the bars. The politics of prison could no longer scare her. The guards could no longer touch her. Her relationship with Bridget didn't have to be a secret. She was safe. Her life was finally her own. As she moved through the visitor's room she noticed some of her old prison mates staring at her quizzically. She simply nodded acknowledging their presence...no sense in ruining their time with loved ones with answering tired old questions. She scanned the room quickly, not that she expected to see any of her old crew in the waiting room but Franky still felt the need to check. Seeing none she slid in the chair and waited pulling out her phone. Within five minutes she felt a warm hand on her shoulder causing her to look up.

"She's going through processing now. She'll be out in a few minutes." Bridget smiled down at her.

"Good" Franky replied whipping her hands on the legs of her pants her foot tapping rapidly.

"Nervous?" Bridget cocked an eyebrow tilting her head to look at Franky's foot. In their time together she'd become very comfortable reading Franky not that the brunette tried to hide anything from her.

Franky knew better than to try to lie to the older woman and shook her head opting to remind quiet lest her voice betray her.

"You don't have to do this you know." Bridget tried one last time to give Franky an out.

Shaking her head Franky smiled up at her girlfriend. "Nah...I  _have_ to Gidge. It's just this place. No matter how far I try to run from it, I keep coming back. It feels  _almost_ normal."

Bridget frowned down at her girlfriend watching her demeanor change. This was the Franky she knew while imprisoned. Always on edge, always on guard. The fact that she was fighting the ability to easily slip back into that persona troubled her but she realized upon hearing the prison door opening she wouldn't have time to analyze it. "I won't even begin to elaborate on the psychology of that statement you just made. But I have to get going...you'll be expecting a visitor soon."

Franky quickly and discreetly grabbed her hand, "Later, at home. You can psycho-analyze me all you want." 

"Count on it." Bridget squeezed Franky's hand before walking away.

Red wasn't the prisoner to walk out of those doors, yet in a way it gave Franky even more time to get her nerves under control. She decided to walk over to the vending machine and order a couple of snacks before the loud buzzing of the prison door made her jump slightly. Breathing slowly she looked up and spotted the girl she'd been looking forward to seeing. Her hair was shorter. The red fading out from the bright flame like color she remembered. Hard lines etched in Bea's face. Her chest not as pronounced as it normally was. She'd lost something, her air of superiority. Franky watched as Bea scanned the room for a possible visitor and then her eyes landed on Franky's frame. She watched as tears rolled down the other girl's face and laughter shook her body after what Franky heard was a long absence. She walked over and embraced Bea tightly holding on to her.

 

"So you came to see me." Bea finally spoke after moments of silence at the table.

"I came to see you." Franky parroted back.

"You look good." Bea nodded after appraising Franky from head to toe.

"You flirting with me?"

"You wish." Bea laughed again.

"As I recall most of our tension stemmed from the fact that  _you_ were too uptight. Never could really get off." Franky joked.

"As I remember it you had Kim and a few others to help  _you_ get off." Bea sparred back with her leaning backwards in the chair.

"What can I say Red? You missed your opportunity."

"Tragic." Bea scoffed mockingly. "Don't get me wrong, it's good to see you but why are you really here? Its been a couple of months and you're already back."

"Maybe I like it better on the inside." Franky smirked her nose twitching upward.

"And  _maybe_ I believe you." Bea rolled her eyes letting Franky know she was full of shit.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Delighted" Bea remarked sarcastically.

"You little fucker." Franky joked at the tone.

"I just find it a bit odd that right after Bridget tries to get me to have a sit down and talk with her, which I declined by the way..-"

"Obviously" Franky broke in grinning.

"That you show up to pay your prison mates a visit. Not a call. Not a letter." Bea was digging now ducking her head to search the brunette's eyes and Franky much to her credt, bit down on her lips to keep quiet. "What did Bridget say to you?"

"Nothing." Franky shook her head dismissively.

"You're a shit liar." Bea rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm an awesome liar Red. Just thought you'd been stuck without me for so long you might be really feeling it by now."

"I thought I died Franky, for a sec." Bea confided

"You might've" Franky agreed.

"Felt good. Peaceful".

"Well I heard you were pretty dosed up on roofies not surprising." Franky smiled.

"Nah it was more than that. I thought I could see Debbie, I heard her calling to me. Ugh I'm tired. Ugh I'm so tired Franky." Bea put her hand down on the table her companion rubbing her hair comfortingly. "I've got no reason to be here."

"That's bullshit Red." Franky stopped her in her tracks "You've to be here. And you've got the girls. Liz, Dors, Booms, Maxy."

"I trusted someone...I let my guard down" Bea confided.

"Who?" Franky asked mentally planning to get any information she could be from Bridget later.

"Ahh you don't know her she's new." Bea fidgeted with her hands trying to explain the situation to the prison vet beside her.

"Hang on, you let someone get under you're skin." at Bea's puppy dog grin Franky's grin widened devilishly "Did you let someone get in your pants?"

"No." Bea denied, it wasn't exactly true that Allie had gotten into her pants. Not yet at least.

"Holy FUCK!" Franky looked away making sure they hadn't gained any unnecessary attention at her reaction.

"No Franky it wasn't like that." Bea dismissed trying to avoid the lesbian jokes and sexual prompts that flew from her friend's mouth like compliments

"Yeah it was. I knew it-"

"No Franky-"

"I knew you had it in ya." She pointed accusingly. "Who is she? She like me? I bet she was. She's bit of a Franky replacement wasn't she? She's obviously very good looking tats?" Franky gushed excited for the development in Bea's life.

"No she's nothing like you. Well she's blonde-"

"Ugh boring."

"Nah it wasn't boring." Bea stuck her chest out for the moment only to have it deflated again. "But it wasn't real. Yeah she was playing me."

"Do the other girls know?"

"Not really. And don't you say a fucking thing." Bea hissed lowly. The last thing she needed was the rumor mill running in Wentworth that Kaz had gotten one of her girls to play "Top Dog" Bea Smith.

"Who am I going to say anything to?" Franky swept her arms out looking up for a moment to encompass how disconnected she was from the rest of her prison family. "You want my diagnosis Red?"

"Yeah." Bea nodded.

"You had ya heart broken. You got your heart broken real good for the first time and it fucking sucks right?"

"Yeah" Bea confirmed.

"But you're strong." A quality that Franky always quietly admired about the other woman. "And you'll get through it cause the girls need you more than ever. They. Need. Their. Queen. And that's you" Franky slowed down her speech making every word strike home to the crimson haired woman. " A second passed so that Bea could take in what she said before Franky lightened the mood. "So what base did you get to?" She smirked

"Oh God."

"C'mon just tell me."

"I don't know what the bases are."

"Of course you do. I'll break it down for you, you've got fingers and you've got a tongue." Franky joked enjoying the blush on her friend's face. 

"Lay off Franky..." Bea warned lightly.

"Alright! Alright!" She threw her hands up in a sign of surrender. "So how are the girls?"

"Well, I've lost Doreen. Maxine is...suffering," Bea concluded not wanting to spread the other girl's business around. "Liz is Liz and Boomer's still Boomer. 

"Shit!" Franky sat back in her chair jaw dropping. "Fuck is going on with Maxy?"

"It's personal." Bea cut her eyes at Franky hinting that she should drop the subject.

"And Dors?"

"Still as confused as when you were here." 

"Look Red, I'm sorry about Maxy. I know she's your friend." Franky tilted her head sighing.

"Thank you." 

"Course." She nodded. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Don't see that I could do much of anything for you while I'm in here and you're out there." Bea glanced at the light coming from the doors behind them emphasizing her point.

"Nothing out there that I want anyway. I've got a job, a place to stay. I can shit in peace now." Franky smiled when she heard Bea's laughter. "Nah this is something I need taken care of on the inside."

"You're not in any trouble are you Franky?" Bea asked raising an eyebrow herself this time.

"Nah" Franky waved her hand. "I need you to get my number to Boomer if you can."

"Done."

"Good, Bridget will pass it off to you. You can hand if off to her."

"Am I allowed to call?" Bea mocked playfully.

"Any time Red." 

They heard the buzzer signaling the end of the visitor session and Franky stood up. 

"Hey Franky?"

"Yeah?" She looked across the table to Bea.

"She's good for you. I just wanted you to know that." Bea refused to say out loud that Franky and Bridget were in a relationship for fear of harming Franky's parole and Bridget's career. "I see her rubbing off on you." Bea stood up walking over for one last hug.

"You tell her that and I'll never hear the end of it." Franky groaned before enclosing Bea in another hug. "Take care of yourself Red." She spoke into her ear. 

"You too." Bea replied squeezing her tighter. 

Bea watched as Franky walked towards the doors containing  _her_ freedom and then she walked backwards to the doors containing her  _reality._ Frank passed through the doors of the jail nodding at the screws and finding her car in the parking lot. Quickly she hopped inside and gasped for air. Being back inside those walls had brought back memories for Franky. Some she'd keep and spend a lifetime treasuring and some she'd spend a life time trying to forget. But she'd done it; and now Bea knew she was no longer alone. The second task Franky would have to accomplish would be defusing the "Bridget bomb" once her other half got home. According to Bridget the deal was one day, in and out. Now she'd given the girls in Wentworth her number and possibly a way to connect herself to the craziness in the jail. But it had been worth it...at least that's what she'd tell Bridget. 

 


End file.
